


you know i'd take down the world for you love

by chrysopos



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Adam is a shit, F/M, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, protective juliette bc we love her, that meeting in ignite me but i remixed it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopos/pseuds/chrysopos
Summary: “Love,” he says, softly. “I’m sure I can handle this. I’ll be fine. There’s no need for you to do this.”I grit my teeth. “All of them are poised and have their guns pointed at you. It seems there is a need for me to do this.”
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	you know i'd take down the world for you love

“What do you suggest, Mr Warner?” Warner and Castle have called an emergency meeting in the training quarters which house the Omega Point members. Intelligence has alerted us to Anderson's whereabouts and as he always says, we have to be prepared. After all, we still don’t know when to strike. It could be any moment now. 

“You have to train up your soldiers. I understand that they all have unique powers, but it will prove useless if they are not well-versed in battle.” On the surface he was as calm, collected, confident as ever, but I didn’t need his powers to feel the slightest bit of uncertainty underneath his cool exterior. 

“I suggest they adopt the training regime of the sector 45 soldiers. We can change it up to accommodate their abilities.” A murmur broke out at this, whispers among the survivors of the bombing. However, no one stood out to challenge his point. Guess everyone was clear who knew best here.

“I won’t do it.” 

What? 

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Amidst the nine point members, Adam rose, slowly but surely. 

“You heard me. The training of these soldiers is taxing and will not help us. Speaking as a former soldier who had to _bow_ _meekly_ to this person—this _monster_ —” He spat the word. “But I suppose he _wouldn’t_ know how hard it is to be a soldier, seeing as he’s had his way all this time, had innocent men cowering from him, had the power and authority to—”

He doesn’t finish the sentence then, because he’s suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, to what seems like a whole mile back. There’s a collective gasp but I barely breathe. 

Before I know it, the majority of the rebel group has stood, cocking their guns and aiming them at Warner’s face. He seems unfazed, bored even, as he sighs. Something snaps in me. The residents of Omega Point are very good marksmen. Just as Ian readies his pistol, I am up, my body blocking Warner’s. 

“Love,” he says, softly. “I’m sure I can handle this. I’ll be fine. There’s no need for you to do this.”

I grit my teeth. “All of them are poised and have their guns pointed at you and from experience they are not bad at this. It seems there is a need for me to do this.” 

“Juliette. Step away before I'm forced to hurt you.” Ian grits his teeth and locks his gaze with mine.

“He didn’t mean it.” 

It comes out before I can stop it. 

“Juliette.” It’s a poisonous sound, one that makes me flinch as if I'd been slapped. Adam's gotten up. He advances towards us and the unmoving group, hatred blazing in his deep blue eyes. 

God, those eyes. How I used to get lost in them. 

“He,” Adam points at Warner, “nearly killed me in that torture chamber. He has no mercy, he spares  _ no one _ , he’s heartless, an  _ animal _ . I know  _ very well _ that he meant it. ” I inhale sharply, and so does Warner, but I barely have time to react before Adam’s on the ground again. Fear grips my heart but I force myself to turn, staring into the familiar green that is Warner’s eyes. 

He looks only at Adam and he has this murderous air about him. I can't help it when I scream “Stop! Stop, don’t hurt him.” The pair stills, and I realise I have my arms wrapped around my body, evidently thinking I can stop him from using my ability to grievously hurt Adam. “Please, Aaron.” I look up at him, silently begging, begging him not to give them another reason to hurt him. Green eyes meet mine and in them I see how his past still torments him, how much it hurts him to hear these words he knows all too well. 

“Mr Warner.” Castle has been watching the exchange with a somewhat amused air. “I'm sure you have the best interests of our little...” a smile plays at his lips, “...army, at heart. However, I must suggest you subject them to slightly less strenuous means of training.” Warner does not reflect Castle's sentiment. He does, however, nod. “As I had mentioned, some…” he glances at the defensive point members. “...adjustments would be in order.”

“Perfect. Meeting adjourned.” Castle stood, and the others visibly relaxed, still wary of Warner as they put down their guns and walked out. Adam left grudgingly, with no less than a murderous glare sent Warner’s way. not much later the room is empty but for us. 

“You didn’t have to.” He speaks first, and his voice is strained. I am again reminded of the fact that the two who just tried to kill each other are in fact related, and how much more chaos would ensue should the man in front of me find out. 

“I wanted to.” I whisper, letting the words float to the floor in silence. “I needed to.” 

He closes the distance between us and drops a chaste kiss on my lips. Short as it is, it still takes my breath away.  _ Well, he  _ **_is_ ** _ a breathtaking person. He's too breathtaking to  _ **_be_ ** _ a person. _

“Thank you, love.” 

and I am falling, once again, into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> my first shatter me fic!! as always, comments are highly appreciated :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @moyatsaritsa and instagram @collopcrtus <3
> 
> xx


End file.
